Caught Me Spanish
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: Siempre miraba, Hinata se aventura fuera de Konoha para aliviar cierta frustración reprimida, sin embargo fue descubierta en el acto. NejiHina. Traducción. Completo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Mel-Hentai, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

* * *

No sentí exactamente paranoia cuando supe que alguien estaba mirándome, sabía exactamente quién era. Tal ves piense que yo me acostumbrare pues ya desde hace tiempo lo hace, después de todo es su deber, pero mi cuerpo temblaba cuando sentía que el estaba cercano. Él siempre me vigilaba, no necesariamente todo el tiempo, pero siempre que él pudiera. Esto hizo difícil disfrutar mi pasatiempo favorito: masturbarme

apenas podría guardar mis deseos embotellados en mi mente que vagaron sin propósito fijo pensando en cierto shinobi rubio, mientras imaginándolo besándome y haciéndome cosas que nadie me ha hecho en mi vida . No se puso demasiado gráfico, resbalando mis dedos entre mis piernas y encima de mi abertura húmeda, ayudó que yo lo imaginara como si fuera sus manos lugar de la mías.

era casi imposible hacer tal una cosa dentro de las paredes de Konoha, así que me aventuré todos los días fuera en el bosque cercano .sabia que había más peligro, oportunidad de descubierta, pero menos oportunidad de ser descubierta por alguien que yo sabia que me vigilaba, escogí arriesgarme, pero este día era diferente porque pude sentir su presencia. Hasta ahora había tenido demasiada suerte me frote estaba llegando a mi clímax…. Pero hoy no corrí con esa suerte.

Una ramita crujió determinadamente bajo su pie y yo con mi mano derecha enterrada entre mis muslos. Era tan algo íntimo, sabía que él no haría un ruido tan cercano a menos que quisiera hacerse presente. El sabía muy bien lo que yo estaba haciendo. Me paralicé en la tierra en un tronco del árbol, solo esperaba que el siguiera como si nada. Mirando fijamente allí con los ojos blancos, vi su pelo largo encima de su hombro para que luego cayera como una cascada por su espalda.

"Niisan…" - yo respiré, hable escasamente audible incluso a mis propias orejas. Disimuladamente saque mi mano bragas blancas, y mi cara estaba mas roja que nunca.

Mis ojos cerraron con fuerza después de que sus ojos rozaron encima de cada pulgada de mi cuerpo de antes de hablar - "Usted no debe estar aquí sola."

"Yo-yo sé." Tonta… que respuesta tan tonta… pero Neji me miro con perturbación, algo que yo nunca había visto en el.

Retrocedí mis pantalones tiraron a mis muslos superiores. Sus ojos consideraron los míos cuando él se sentaba al lado de mi cuerpo - "¿Cuánto tiempo ha cuidado de esta necesidad sola?"

Él no parecía desconcertado ni siquiera por lo que yo estaba haciendo, mis ojos ensancharon. Yo no podría dar ninguna respuesta, mordí mi labio que cuando él se movió de nuevo, su mano izquierda tocó mi frente y empujo cuerdas perdidas de pelo fuera de mis ojos y mis labios estaba mirándome con la tal intensidad, y su toque simple me puso más nerviosa.

Yo pestañeé varias veces antes de cerrar mis ojos completamente. Esto debe ser que un sueño, tiene que ser. ¡Neji no actuaría así!

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha guardado este secreto?" - la misma pregunta las palabras diferentes.

Yo lamí mis labios y asomé fuera a él en una mueca - "M-meses…" - levanté mis manos a mi pecho y como para suplicar con no le fuera a decir a nadie. Un gesto defensivo, pero yo no podría decir si su respuesta era negativa o positiva, si era un sueño o si no fuera. Su toque se sentía real, los sonidos del bosque sonaron real, su calor…

La misma mano que empujó mi pelo se zambulló bajo y más bajo hasta que resbalara bajo el elástico de mis bragas. La almohadilla de su dedo corazón cepilló y empujó a la carne de mi clítoris encapuchado yo abrí la boca, mis muslos sujetando cerraron en su mano.

"¡Niisan!"

Su dedo entró los círculos menores con el movimiento que podría permitirse con mis muslos apretando su mano. Los ruidos pequeños salieron de mí aunque yo intenté forzarlos, jadié. Mis muslos aliviaron un poco y ese dedo se resbaló más allá abajo entre mis labios internos para rodear mi entrada.

"Esta tan húmeda."

"¡Neji-Niisan! Por favor" - Su dedo no entró más.

"¿Qué pasa?" - serenamente preguntó, calmado como si no supiera lo que estaba haciéndome.

"Tu no debes… no debes" - yo no podría pensar claramente con su dedo moviéndose ligeramente.

"Es mejor que con sus propios dedos, ¿cierto?"

"Ah…ah…" - Su dedo se resbaló más allá en mis paredes internas fijo su dedo pulgar y frotó suavemente mi clítoris.

"¿Eso es un sí?" - preguntó su dedo empezó instalándose y su dedo pulgar me toco mas confiadamente.

"Aaahh… si"

El dedo anular de Neji tocó con el codo contra mi entrada junto con su dedo corazón y los dos hundieron despacio dentro de mí. Me tensé, pero los dedos resbalaron suavemente con tanta lubricación que yo había excretado. Sentía lleno sus dedos tocaron con el codo mi interior, que se opuso cuando ellos empezaron moviendo dentro de mí a un paso salida y entrada firme.

Nunca me he sentido así antes. Incluso conmigo mi cuerpo no había alcanzado este punto. Miré fijamente abajo la mano de Neji que se mueve entre mis muslos y en mis bragas gemí. Oí su risa entre dientes. Mi cuerpo se vino sin mi permiso, el me miraba fijamente sonriendo.

Sus dedos movieron hasta que estuviera seguro que yo había llegado a mi clímax entonces saco su mano de mis bragas llena de mis jugos. Fluidos que yo había excretado durante la excitación. Él los examina, y yo me avergoncé de nuevo, Pero entonces él me miró de reojo y trajo sus dedos a su boca. Estaba extasiada cuando él lamió chupado en sus dedos, pero también espantó que él hiciera tal cosa después de darme un intenso orgasmo.

"¿Por qué?" - pregunté suavemente.

"¿No se sintió bien?"

"Uh…" - yo me ruboricé. Efectivamente él ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta, pero yo le contesté sin embargo un suave - " sí"

"Entonces no debe sentirse culpable"

Él limpió su mano húmeda en sus pantalones se levanto.

"Nos debemos dar prisa y llegar al pueblo antes de que noten nuestra ausencia" - yo solo asentí y lo seguí.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Mel-Hentai, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

* * *

Lentamente paso una semana mientras lo que había pasado con Niisan no dejaba mi mente, Sus palabras eran una carga fuerte para mis hombros, y el actuaba como si nada hubiera tenido lugar, como si no hubiera ocurrido alguna vez. Me preguntaba si me podía aventurar a darme placer a mi misma a pesar de su comentario de que yo no debía Sin embargo, mi mente guardó como una película lo que había pasado y mi cuerpo anheló de nuevo sus toques, quería que el me saciara hasta decir no mas

Cuidando de que no hubiera nadie mire a la izquierda derecha arriba atrás al frente con el byakugan activado asegurando que no me descubrieran de nuevo, sinceramente había disfrutado mucho lo que Neji-niisan había hecho por mi pero estaba muy perturbaba como par pedirle que me ayudara de nuevo con mis frustraciones, me ruboricé al pensamiento no seria capaz de pedirle algo así.

Rápidamente llegue al bosque donde me había encontrado la otra vez Neji-niisan alcance un árbol ahuecado quería entrar pero unos brazos fuertes me atrajeron a esa persona, iba a gritar pero una mano me tapo suavemente la boca mientras que la otra descanso en mi abdomen bajando tentativamente a mi zona. Las respiraciones acaloradas encima de mi oreja, me retorcí y lloriqueé patéticamente. Yo pensé que había sido cuidadosa…

"Usted no debe estar aquí sola, Hinata-sama. Pensé que había quedado claro la primera ves que se lo dije."

Mi cuerpo se relajó y desactive mi línea sucesoria cuando comprendí que era Neji en lugar de un violador, pero se tensó cuando su mano derecha resbaló dentro de los pliegues de mi ropa para frotarme a través de mis bragas. Mordí mi labio inferior intentando acallar un gemido y me retorcí contra el. Su mano se movió por un momento creí que la apartaría pero se zambulló en mis bragas de algodón para frotar sus dedos experimentados encima de mi clítoris. La aspereza las yemas sus dedos y sus toques mansos sacó un gemido bajo y causó mi cuerpo se arqueara contra él.

Deje de morder mi labio inferior y lo mire indirectamente a su hombro jadeando, cuando el se acerco y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos.

"Aaa…" - Mis muslos se apretaron alrededor de su mano y él sonrió, su dedo índice y corazón se resbalaron entre mis pliegues para frotar mas en mis labios internos, los separo y empezó a dar un recorrido por mi clítoris hinchado. Mis párpados bajaron a medio camino que cuando yo miré fija y lujuriosamente a sus ojos que reflejaron los míos. De repente él se detuvo y retiró sus manos de mi cuerpo. Yo hice un ruido de indignación que lo causó su risa entre dientes.

"Nosotros no debemos quedarnos al aire libre" - él explicó y me empujó suavemente hacia la apertura del árbol ahuecado.

Yo me ruboricé, comprendiendo que actúe como una niña consentida.

Sentándose en la tierra, me senté a su lado me llamo con su mano izquierda entonces me arrastre hacia el.

"Siéntese entre mis piernas apoyando su espalda en mi pecho," él instruyó y yo obedecí sin la resistencia y me apoyé en su cuerpo. Su calor moderado confortado me excitó. Su respiración en mi oreja estaba relajándome, pero el humor cambió rápidamente cuando cepillo con las manos mis pechos yo convoqué un suave - "¿Niisan?"

Su única contestación era un consolador. Shh

Yo me ruboricé mortificada las manos de Neji estaban apretando mis pechos, pero alivie pensamiento cuando recordé que él había estado tocando partes más íntimas de mí sólo minutos antes.

Relajándome, yo me apoyé mi cabeza en la curva de su hombro mientras su mano derecha abrió la cremallera mi chaqueta. El aire de la primavera fresca revolotea encima de mi piel carmesí, las manos grandes de Neji apartaron el tejido para revelar una camiseta negra pegada a mi cuerpo. Sus dedos ligeramente tocaron la tela solo para subirla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Mi respiración escaseaba, sus manos tocaron la desnuda piel de mi estómago, subiendo a mis pechos se movieron pellizcando rápidamente mis pezones medio duros, sobresaltándome y haciéndome dar tirones contra él en la sorpresa.

Encima de mi hombro él miró, sus manos se deslizan encima de mi piel pálida, fascinado con lo que había revelado. Experimentando él arrastró y pellizcó para ver qué tipo de reacciones pudiera evocar con sus toques. Sus dedos arrastraron encima la carne de mi pecho, entonces frotó la piel más oscura de mis areolas. Mis pechos se pusieron duros al sentir la yema de sus dedos frotando en círculos suavemente antes de apretarlos fuerte gemí en vos fuerte entonces torció entre sus dedos mis pezones y me arquee en su toque.

"Neji…" - yo respiré y dije sin pensar su nombre y me retorcí de nuevo contra él cuando continuó moviendo sus dedos en la tortura lenta. Soltando mis pezones doloridos finalmente, él frotó suavemente dibujando la forma de mis areolas calmándome.

Entonces sus manos estaban marchándose más abajo - "Abre las piernas" - él pidió y yo cumplí. Tropezó con la ropa que cubría mis partes entonces sus manos se situó por mis caderas y abajo

Mis muslos, sus manos reasumieron su exploración a lo largo de la carne sensible de mis muslos internos.

Él amasó la piel suave en sus manos grandes antes de tirar la horca de mis bragas al lado de nuevo. El inteligente neji hyuuga sabia muy bien como someterme, el podía ver claramente todas mis debilidades, acaloradamente su mano izquierda sostuvo el tejido delgado al lado y su dedo corazón sondeó entre mis labios exteriores carnosos. El dedo se movió a mi entrada y lentamente sondeo entre mis labios internos y mi clítoris, todo el rato su dedo pulgar acarició suave sobre mi abertura.

"Niisan… no me sometas."

Moviendo su cabeza él frotó su mejilla izquierda contra mi mejilla derecha así como dos de sus dedos resbalaron dentro de mí.

Di tirones contra sus dedos, su dedo pulgar se movió para frotar mi clítoris en los círculos lentos. El estímulo doble era intenso su paso y la presión era exactamente lo que mi cuerpo anheló para sentirse como el día que había pasado la primera vez.

Yo anhelé mirarlo, necesitaba ver sus ojos que me estaban llamando.

Volteando mi cabeza mis labios rozaron la esquina de su boca, rápido el giro su cabeza para encontrarse con mis ojos, el estaba fuera de guardia yo dude un poco pero cerré los ojos y lo volví a besar. Sus labios eran suaves me encanto como su boca se movía despacio encima de la mía, entonces el beso tierno se profundizo mas, su lengua me convencí o de abrir mi boca reconociendo esa nueva entrada.

El calor húmedo de su saliva y la textura de su lengua contra mía me dio un placer indescriptible que me empujó al borde de clímax con su mano trabajando encima de mi sexo sensible. Neji retiro su lengua, me sentía pérdida cuando el beso acabó. Yo quería, yo pedí más cuando nosotros miramos fijamente jadeantes.

Las yemas de mis dedos tocaron la piel lisa de su mejilla, no me pude controlar al ver de nuevo esos labios carnosos y los capture de nuevo. Mi lengua se movió entre sus labios para tocarlos brevemente antes de que él me permitiera entrada. Entonces, su lengua se movió contra la mía, ese placer indescriptible inundó mi cuerpo de nuevo. El sentimiento aumentó diez veces cuando él chupó suavemente en mi lengua, me tensé, y nuestro beso estaba roto por un gemido fuerte. Cada músculo tenso llegando al borde. Neji me miró fijamente en la fascinación de ver como mi cuerpo se estremecía ingobernablemente en sus brazos.

Después de que las olas de placer menguaron que yo descanse en el fuerte cuerpo de Neji, mientras intentaba a aprender a respirar de nuevo.

Él retiró sus dedos saturados con mi prueba de fluidos y lamió sus dedos. Me avergonzó, pero no protesté y en cambio me miró hasta terminar su tarea. Limpió su mano en su ropa dónde nadie notaría y me ayudo a ponerme de pie en mis extremidades inseguros.

Una vez más los porque aparecían en mi cabeza, pero él solo dijo - "Nos debemos dar prisa y llegar al pueblo antes de que noten nuestra ausencia."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Mel-Hentai, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

* * *

Estaba alterada, confundida y mi mente vagaba sin propósito fijo, caminé a un paso firme detrás de Neji. Mis ojos estaban mirando los talones de sus zapatos el escuchaba muy bien mis paso asegurándose que yo lo seguía. Necesitaba ordenar mis sentimientos, pero mi cuerpo todavía estaba sintiéndose caluroso. Mis jugos fluyeron fuera para mojar mis bragas ligeramente y mi cuerpo quiso más de las manos de Neji, mientras mi mente pensó en lo qué otros pensarían, principalmente Naruto. Él siempre estaba lejos en las misiones, con otras cosas en su mente… como Sasuke.

Fruncí el entrecejo, no podría calibrar las reacciones de otros si ni siquiera sabia definir lo que pasaba entre neji y yo.

"Ya casi llegamos, pienso que no tengo que decirle que debe actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, o tal ves si?"

Neji dejo de caminar cuando empezó a hablar, mis ojos ensancharon, recordé él me hizo una pregunta y rápidamente conteste - "N- no"

Él extendió la mano cuando se dio la vuelta y suavemente acarició mi mejilla izquierda con una mirada ilegible en su cara. Por un momento Sus ojos eran más suaves antes de que él se apartara y volviera a caminar dirección a Konoha.

"Yo pensé que no."

Yo solté la respiración que yo había estado sosteniendo y apresuradamente le seguí.

***

Dos semanas. Ya había pasado dos semanas. Dos semanas interminablemente largas con el equipo ocho en una misión de tipo B. Durante tiempo había pensado en permitir a Kiba o Shino hacer lo que Neji había hecho. Pero de ninguna manera yo podría pedir algo tan frívolo, sobre todo en una misión. ¡Además, sería también una avergüenza! Pienso que no me sentiría de la misma manera que Neji me había hecho sentir con Kiba o Shino.

Cuando yo volví finalmente a Konoha, nadie estaba casa. No dude antes de echarme abajo en mi cama y empujar mi mano en mis bragas frotándome rápidamente. Tenia que librarme de esta necesidad que llenaba mi cuerpo.

Apretando mis ojos cerrados pensé en Neji, revele un pequeño gemido Recordando de repente donde era mi punto, mordí mi labio inferior y froté más rápidamente, tenía que acabar esto rápido antes de cualquiera lo notara. Abriendo mis ojos y soltando mi labio inferior me arqueé viniéndome, cuando un golpe suave toco a mi puerta.

Mis ojos ensanchados considerablemente, di tirones de mi mano despacio fuera de mis pantalones tan pronto la puerta era abierta. Lanzando mis ojos hacia la puerta, noté la mirada en vela de mi padre. Varios momentos pasaron que mientras él me miró cuando yacía en la cama mientras sostenía mi respiración. Su intensa mirada me asustó, pero recogí bastante valor para convocar.

"¿Otosan?"

No había sentido ni siquiera la presencia de su chakra…

"Usted no debe estar complaciendo esos placeres egoístas, Hinata-sama"

Ruborizándome considerablemente tragué saliva antes de que imagen de mi padre desapareciera en una nube de humo y fuera reemplazado por Neji. Con una sonrisa arrogante en rostro que agració sus rasgos normalmente estoicos - "Por lo menos no sin mí."

Neji había entrado dejando la puerta cerrada se acercó, se sentó en el borde de mi cama Con su mano él tomo mi muñeca derecha y trajo las yemas de los dedos a sus labios besando y lamiendo los dos dedos que me había traído el orgasmo.

"¿Usted debe de estar desesperada para hacer esto en la casa principal?" - Él preguntó antes de poner mi mano en mi abdomen.

Mis ojos anchos lo miraron mientras yo empecé a respirar de nuevo despacio.

"Yo…" - empecé pero de repente no sabia qué decir mientras Neji miró me fijamente, con una alegría bailando en sus ojos que nunca había notado.

Sin perder esa expresión él se apoyó y susurró suavemente en mi oreja - "Sígueme." - Con eso él desapareció.

Yo pestañeé, para salir de mi estupor, enderezar mi ropa y dejar vacante mi cuarto. En el vestíbulo casi tropiezo con Otosan que me miró sospechosamente cuando un rubor suave coronó mis mejillas, le di una pequeña inclinación antes de pasar apresuradamente.

"Hinata."

"Hai, Otousan" - Me volví a enfrentarlo.

"No vallas fuera del complejo" - él advirtió.

Yo asentí y arqueé contestando un - "Si" - antes de irme.

***

Desafío…esa palabra resonó en mi cabeza cuando crucé el camino del pueblo para ir al bosque dónde sabía que Neji me estaba esperando. No podría detenerme y no ir a esa dirección porque yo quería. Llegue al árbol ahuecado dónde Neji se sentaba, entre a pesar de la advertencia de mi padre.

La iluminación era oscura cuando estudié su expresión, la sonrisa suave que agració sus rasgos cuando notó que había llegado. Él me llamó con una ola de su mano, y yo me arrastré a él. Mis acciones eran casi estúpidas.

"Siéntate."

Ruborizándome a la orden dudé antes de subir despacio encima del regazo de Neji. Miré fijamente sus ojos como los dedos de su mano derecha cepillaba las cuerdas de cabello que cuelgan encima de mi hombro izquierdo antes de encontrar la parte de atrás de mi cuello para tirar mi boca y encontrarse con la suya.

Sus labios eran calurosos y suaves cuando se movían encima de los míos, algo que había extrañado durante semanas, y sus manos se movieron abriendo rápidamente la cremallera mi chaqueta para tirarla lejos. Las yemas de los dedos calientes de Neji tocaron la piel desnuda y me provoco escalofrió en mi espina cuando él empujó mi camisa y expuso mis pechos.

Intentando respirar de nuevo después de que nuestro beso acabó, su boca se movió y me sorprendió al encontrarla encima de mi pezón derecho mientras su mano derecha torció el otro entre su dedo pulgar y dedo índice. Yo mecí mi cuerpo contra él mis manos en su cabeza y mis dedos tejieron en su pelo largo cuando lo miré amamante en mi pecho. Dando un golpecito su lengua él mordisqueó y chupó de nuevo antes de moverse a otro con el mismo tratamiento. Él mimó el otro, mojó con su saliva, mientras rodando mi pezón derecho entre sus dedos cuando yo miré mis pezones rosas ahora rojos producto de su atención a ellos.

Mordiendo mi labio, arqueando en sus toques, y retorciéndome contra Neji, miré estimulado mi cuerpo a un nuevo nivel cuando continuó mostrándome lo que nunca pensé que mi cuerpo era capaz de sentir. Los sentimientos que él creó con su boca, su lengua, y sus toques me agobiaron.

Yo gemí contenta, las manos de Neji me extendieron en la tierra suave. Sus manos movieron entonces a mis pantalones arrastrándolos abajo junto con mis bragas.

A esto yo hice un ruido de dolor, mi piel desnuda tocó la tierra castaña oscura que se aferró a mi piel húmeda cuando él detuvo la lactación mi pecho izquierdo para mirarme.

"Le prometo Hinata-sama, que no haré nada que no le guste."

Yo mordí mi labio en la aprehensión, pero cabeceó mi asentimiento.

Suavemente, con facilidad lenta, Neji quito mis sandalias, mis pantalones, y mis bragas. Entonces él extendió mis piernas.

Sus ojos examinaban mis partes más íntimas en el despliegue antes de agacharse entre mis piernas. Se movió cautelosamente antes de apoyarse y lamer entre mis labios internos arremolinándose alrededor de mi clítoris él lamió sus labios y emocionado extendió los pliegues con sus dedos, su boca descendió para dar un golpecito de su lengua contra mi clítoris antes de chupar suavemente de nuevo. Yo gemí cuando él continuó experimentando besando y lamiendo mis pliegues rosas sensibles.

Tocando con el codo de los dedos mi entrada generosamente lubrificada que se resbala rápidamente en agregar placer. Gemí cuando eso paso mientras miraba el movimiento de la boca de Neji rápida y airosamente encima de mi sexo cuando él estimuló mi clítoris girando y dando un golpecito su lengua yo estaba una vez más al borde del orgasmo.

Profundo dentro de mí, sus empujones me causan gemir más y más ruidosamente con cada estocada ávida, y con unas lengüetadas bien puestas, estaba temblando y gritando mi deseo incoherentemente.

Él estaba sonriendo con satisfacción y estaba lamiendo sus labios cuando miró me fijamente. Yo le regrese una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Una brisa pasó y me estremecí, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho cuando regresaron finalmente mis sentidos y me puse mi camisa. Neji ya estaba reajustando cuando yo noté algo saliendo a través del plegado de su ropa antes de que él doblara adelante y los pliegues disimularon mi vista.

Suavemente él desempolvó la tierra que se había aferrado a mi trasero cuando me levanté entonces me puse mis bragas, mis pantalones y zapatos. Después de que él se arrodillaba de nuevo que yo podría ver el trozo claramente en sus pantalones que ofendieron mi curiosidad. Mi cara todavía era carmesí de mi clímax anterior, que enrojecía más cuando levanté mi vista para mirar a Neji. En cambio él estaba de pie arriba y extendido su mano para ayudarme.

"Nos debemos dar prisa y llegar al pueblo antes de que noten nuestra ausencia." - Dijo su mano se cerro y tomo la mía.

Yo sonreí, pensando que la próxima vez, yo podría ser simplemente mas intrépida y ayudar Neji con su necesidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Mel-Hentai, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

* * *

Llegué a casa antes que Neji sólo para encontrar a mi padre esperándome pacientemente

"Me has desobedecido" – afirmó

Al instante mi rostro enrojecido sin pensar y mis ojos se ampliaron considerablemente - "A-ano, Oto-san"

"Estas actuando de manera sospechosa, hija"

Los ojos de mi padre me estudiaban como si pudiera ver a través de mi cuerpo y en mi alma desnuda ante él. Ahogué mi respiración hasta que era casi inexistente, hasta que sentí un chakra familiar

"Neji" – Oto-san saludo a Neji-niisan y me mando fuera. Me sentí agradecida, pero más nerviosa al pensar que Neji estaba siendo estudiado para obtener información sobre mi paradero

Me mordí el labio inferior y deslice la puerta de mi cuarto sin hacer ruido al entrar y la cerré detrás de mí. Me apoyé contra el marco por un momento y deje escapar el aliento que había estado reteniendo

***

Podía sentir el peso de su mirada en mí, pero cuando miré donde sabía que iba a encontrarme con los ojos Neji, él estaba mirando hacia otra parte. Después de un tiempo dejé de mirar por encima de mi hombro con desconfianza y simplemente imaginar lo que quería

Me imaginé que me estaba tocando, mis ojos viendo sus manos tocándome. Este pensamiento provocó una violenta sacudida a mi cuerpo, y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por la vergüenza y la excitación. Mis dedos acomodaron mis sandalias, antes de llegar a una conclusión, tenía que aventurarse a salir donde sabía que él iba a estar esperándome, incluso si el día antes había desafiado a Oto-san

Como si se apoderaran de mi cuerpo, me comencé a mover a través de gente en silencio, cada vez más cerca de mi objetivo. He olvidado lo que había estado haciendo y ya no me importaba. No explore el área, sabía que no era necesario porque yo sabía que él estaba allí. Sus ojos, su cuerpo, estaban tan cerca que casi podía sentir su calor corporal

Entonces, él estaba sobre mí, envolviendo sus musculosos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, me empujó contra nuestro árbol amado, donde nos encontramos. Su boca se puso brevemente sobre la mía antes de besarme con insistencia. Sus manos ardientes se trasladaron bajo mi ropa. Neji acariciaba la piel antes de dirigirse hacia la entrada del árbol hueco con un suave empujón me llevo a mi también

Me puse en cuclillas, pero una mano en mi espalda me empujó hacia abajo mi cara estaba casi en la tierra. Sus manos me quitaron los pantalones junto con la ropa interior de algodón. La lengua de Neji lamía mi intimidad para recoger el líquido que secretaba. Se retiró por un momento y luego utilizo los dedos. Luego me volteo

Gemí al sentir como su lengua se arremolinaba alrededor de mi, excitándome y dije su nombre en voz baja - "Neji..."

Sin inmutarse, seguía con su trabajo, hasta que se apartó una vez más. La lengua fue reemplazada por los dedos frotando suavemente hacia arriba y abajo. Mis músculos internos se cerró sobre él y mi respiración era cada vez mas irregular

"Neji... Niisan..." - repetí sin aliento. Sus manos se calmaron y me quejé

"¿Qué le he dicho acerca de venir aquí, Hinata-sama?"

"Q-que... que no debo"

Sus dedos estaban enterrados en lo profundo de mi cuerpo, presionando lo suficiente como para molestar, pero no se movió. Traté de hacerlo retroceder, pero se movió gracias a mis movimientos

"Si alguien la encuentra, podrían aprovecharse de usted"

La lengua de Neji lamió mi nalga izquierda haciendo que gritara de sorpresa, su lengua se aventuró hacia el interior para completar la sesión de el día

"Neji... Neji" - Grité sin poder hacer nada, enterrando mi rostro enrojecido entre mis brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en la tierra oscura debajo de mí

Su lengua choco contra un músculo y él se retiro y una vez más

"¿Seguirá usted aventurándose donde no está protegida para satisfacer sus impulsos?"

Parpadeé tratando de pensar en una respuesta adecuada, pero la mano de Neji se movía dentro de mí de nuevo, sólo para hacerme gritar. La intensidad de su mirada recorrió todo mi cuerpo y respondí sin vacilaciones - "¡Sí! ¡Sí!"

Su mano me hizo callar una vez más - "Usted sabe que es la respuesta incorrecta, ¿no?"

Respiraba fuertemente con la cabeza apoyada contra mis brazos cruzados removiendo la suciedad de mi rostro con cada respiración - "Sí, p-pero... si eso significa que tendremos más momentos como estos... entonces voy a correr el riesgo

Intento de nuevo introducir sus dedos, peor se detuvo y puso su mano libre en mi cadera - "¿Usted iría tan lejos?"

"Sí, yo haría cualquier cosa para estar cerca de ti Niisan" - dije libremente, aunque suave, incluso para mis propios oídos. Mi cuerpo se sentía desesperado por contacto, por fricción, por la atención de Neji no podía haber mentido, incluso si yo quisiera

Luego, su mano se trasladó de nuevo dentro de mi y tomo un ritmo rápido, introdujo sus dedos en lo profundo de mi lo que me hizo lanzar un grito ensordecedor que me llevó a un orgasmo. Yo jadeaba mientras él retiró los dedos, tenía mi mejilla apoyada en la tierra de color marrón oscuro que me recordaba el color del pelo de Neji. Mi mirada estaba perdida y apenas podía pensar en ponerme de pie, me temblaban las piernas

Las manos de Neji y me acercaron a su cuerpo y me senté en su regazo. Su aliento cálido se apoderó de mi sensible cuello y suavemente sus labios tocaron mi cuello mientras sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Poco a poco su lengua estaba sobre mi lóbulo, y la lujuria estaba volviendo a nacer de nuevo y me retorcía contra su cuerpo firme

Frotó el lugar que antes había lamido incesante. Aún estaba húmeda con necesidad, pero no hice caso para complacer a Neji. Lamió mis dedos y eso me trajo un nuevo orgasmo, gire la cabeza y me miraba. Dudé un momento, pero continuó para lamer las secreciones de su mano derecha, incluso con entusiasmo

"Hinata-sama..." - Me di cuenta de inmediato que la voz de Neji se había vuelto más profunda mientras deslizaba sus dedos en mi boca. Cuando parecía estar saborear sus dedos mojados, tiro mas abajo mi pantalón y mis bragas. Me ayudó, pero no estaba segura de lo que haría

"Desee la vuelta, Hinata-sama"

Accedí a la petición para mirarlo. Su expresión era de invitación y me beso con fiereza. Él tenía ganas de profundizar el beso, pero fue rechazado. La confusión cayó sobre él, Neji se preguntaba qué estaba pensando

Sus dedos apartaron el cabello de mi rostro, y sonrió dulcemente - "Pensé que sólo se preocupaba por Naruto"

Quede un poco impactaba por el comentario, la culpabilidad y la incertidumbre que introdujo en mi de repente. Mordí mi labio inferior, no sabía cómo responder a esa declaración, pero luego me di cuenta. Durante todo este tiempo no había pensado en Naruto

"Niisan..."

Todavía sentía algo por Naruto, pero no era lo mismo que antes, no como lo que yo sentía hacia Niisan

"El que me importa m-más..."

Las emociones crecían dentro de mí, y me quede profundamente perdida en los ojos que se parecía a los míos - "Eres tu"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Mel-Hentai, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

* * *

No podía recordar la última vez que me había sonrojado, las palabras que salían de mi boca como el agua de un grifo. Niisan ni siquiera tiene que espiar en mí, para ser honesta con él

Mis ojos estudiaban la tierra oscura en el interior del árbol hueco, me sentía más desnuda que cuando está completamente desnuda...

Llevo su mano a mi mejilla para limpiar un poco de tierra que había, luego se trasladó a mi barbilla para inclinar mi cabeza en su dirección. Miré de mandíbula fuerte de Neji, los labios suaves, mire hacia arriba, él me miró con tal intensidad que casi hizo que mi ojos se llenaran de lágrimas

Entonces, la mano izquierda que estaba acariciando mi espalda se trasladó a la base de mi cráneo, y me dio un beso en los labios

El beso fue suave, pero Neji se tomó su tiempo para mover sus labios lentamente, como para saborear la textura. A cada segundo el beso se volvía más sensual, más caliente. Sus labios se abrieron de golpe y la punta de la lengua acariciaba mi labio inferior, le permití la entrada. Nuestras lenguas se fundieron y gemí

La sensación física, y las emociones al desnudo me llenaron de sentimientos tan fuertes, yo no podría formar un pensamiento coherente aunque lo hubiera intentado

Pasó el tiempo, y nuestros labios se separaron. Nos miramos en silencio, mi respiración era audible mientras que él se limitó a observarme

Mis mejillas enrojecidas no de vergüenza, sino de la excitación y la necesidad. Yo quería, no necesitaba sentir a Neji

Si bien en mis sueño, sus grandes manos me quitaban suavemente la chaqueta y la blusa. Sus Manos eran reemplazadas con su boca, besaba a todo mi cuerpo

Poco a poco salí de mi aturdimiento mis manos quitaron algunos mechones largos del rostro de Neji tomó mi pezón izquierdo en su boca

"Niisan..."

Necesité de toda mi voluntad para alejarlo. Cuando lo hice me miró con una expresión confusa

"Yo-yo... ¿n-no quieres sentir... lo que yo siento?"

"Darle placer es mi placer, Hinata-sama"

El calor se propago por todo mi cuerpo después de oír esas palabras, no podía dejar de inclinarse hacia adelante para tocar mis labios con suavidad. Ninguno de nosotros cerramos los ojos, y cuando se alejo se quedó mirándome

"Yo... yo quiero hacer lo mismo por ti, Niisan"

Sonrió suavemente - "¿Cree que está lista?"

Yo asentí con la cabeza como tratando de convencerme de que estaba lista, de hecho, dispuesta a explorar el cuerpo de Neji. Al darse cuenta de que quería aprender de su cuerpo, sentía curiosidad, mis mejillas estaban rojas de vergüenza, sabiendo lo que iba a suceder

Se recostó en la suave madera de las paredes interiores del árbol, y esperó para que yo hiciera mi jugada

Mis ojos se abrieron, y mi mente se aceleró. ¿Dónde puedo empezar? ¿Qué era adecuado? Neji ¿Qué prefiere?

He decidido empezar lento, y con manos temblorosas, intentó quitarle la camisa en primer lugar. Convencer a mí misma para comenzar con una tarea sencilla, como quítale la ropa, pensé que sería capaz de manejar eso ... Sin embargo, nunca mis manos habían tocado así a Neji, su cabello, sus hombros, tocar y acariciar su piel desnuda

Mire brevemente a los ojos de Neji entonces mire hacia abajo, empuje la tela que se habían reunido en sus brazos y los hombros para descenderla

Mis ojos se paseaban por cada centímetro de piel, claramente fascinada como un niño que abre un regalo poco a poco, como si saboreara la sorpresa. Como cualquier niño de verdad aunque mis manos morían de ganas por tocarlo, pero las manos de él me detuvieron

"Hinata-sama..." - Su voz tenía ese anhelo y la incertidumbre, levanté la vista y mi mirada reflejaba confusión

"¿Está usted…"

"Por favor... Quiero"

Me mordí el labio inferior cuando vi su expresión facial de preocupación y le regale una suave sonrisa. Sus manos me dejaron en libertad, acariciando suavemente su piel

Neji se quedo inmóvil, esperando mi próximo movimiento, mirando con los ojos llenos de emoción. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras miraba su pálido rostro, su cuello, sus pectorales, su abdomen... Toque la tela marrón que lleva sobre el pantalón blanco, estaba dudando en quitárselos

Simplemente parpadeó y mire a Neji ruborizada de vergüenza - "A-ano... ¿Cómo...?"

La pequeña sonrisa de Neji se transformo en una sonrisa caprichosa, pude sentir que mis mejillas me ardían, la estúpida sensación de que no podía quitarle los pantalones sin su ayuda

Su sonrisa se ensanchó en una sonrisa sincera mientras se inclinaba para besar mi frente - "Deténgase un momento, me desnudare para usted"

Mi respiración se aceleró ante sus palabras, pero obedecí y me aleje de él. Mi cabello había caído sobre mis hombros mientras ocultaba mis pechos

Me quede mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras sus manos se movían por encima de su ropa. Yo no podía mirar hacia abajo. A pesar de que se quitó la ropa hasta que no quedó nada, yo no podía mirar. Extendió su mano para coger la mía, me atrajo a él, y me sentó en su regazo una vez más

"Hinata-sama..."

Abrí mis ojos para reunirme con los de él

"Esto es lo que quería, ¿no?"

"H-hai, Niisan" - dije en voz baja, apenas un susurro sin embargo, casi un chillido

"¿No quiere tocarme?" - Su voz no lo traicionó como la mía. Casi podía oír el tono burlón que usó...

"Ah, H-hai..."

Su mano guía mi mano alrededor de su piel

Exclamé al sentir el suave calor alrededor de mis dedos, y al instante mire hacia abajo. Mis párpados se abrieron como platos mirando los lugares más privados, viendo como mi mano guiada por Neji lentamente iba de arriba hacia abajo de su torso

Sus labios tocaron mi cuello tentativamente, su respiración entrecortada se apoderó de mi piel

"H-Hinata-sama" - que sopló en la piel húmeda justo debajo de la oreja, y mi mano se cerró alrededor de su piel aterciopelada. Neji gimió ante el contacto y acelero el movimiento de mi mano. Su mano libre se enredo en mi cabello y me acerco para que lo besara. Mi boca se abrió ante el movimiento brusco, y su lengua se deslizó dentro de mi boca, gemí al sentir mi cuerpo cada vez más caliente de nuevo

Las caderas de Neji se inclinaron ligeramente hacia arriba, y facilitó el movimiento de mi mano su miembro. Nuestras lenguas se deslizan una contra otra, nos separamos, lamió mis labios. Dudé un momento antes de reanudar el ritmo que Niisan había fijado

Sus dedos se deslizaron de mi cabello a mi mejilla enrojecida. Niisan respiraba con más dificultad ahora que mi mano se movía sin su ayuda, y la mirada en sus ojos era diferente de todo lo que había visto antes. Sus labios estaban parcialmente abiertos al ver mi cara, mi cuerpo y mi mano se mueve sobre su excitación

Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de mi muñeca, y retiro mi mano

Mis ojos se elevaron para verlo directamente a los ojos - "Te necesito..."

Parpadeé, mientras trataba de entender lo que quería decir, después me sonroje violentamente cuando me di cuenta exactamente lo que quería decir

"A-ano... Neji-Niisan... no estoy segura... c-cómo..." - Yo no podía dejar de tartamudear, imágenes y sentimientos se arremolinaban en mi mente. Besar a Neji, amar a Neji, tocarlo

"Sé que sería su primera vez, pero tengo la intención de mantener mi promesa"

"Prometo, Hinata-sama, que no voy a hacerle nada que no le va a gustar"

Los recuerdos parecían estar tan lejos, como si hubiera sucedido hace siglos

Unas manos grandes tocaron mi trasero y me acercaron mas a él - "De esta manera, usted tiene el control" - Nuestras caras no estaban más que a centímetros, y nuestros sexos, incluso menos. Mis ojos se ampliaron considerablemente, mi cuerpo temblaba, apoye mis manos en los hombros de Neji

Respiraba a través de mi boca, sentí la enormidad del peso de esta decisión sobre mis hombros

"Hinata-sama, usted no tiene que hacer esto por mí, pero si me lo permiten, no hay más placer que esto. Si quieres parar, me detendré"

Neji hablaba tan claramente que me hizo sentir a gusto, me di un codazo mentalmente. Me sonrió, el sentimiento de sus palabras aun me hacía efecto, y me di cuenta de lo que significaba para él esto. Si me dolía, me castigaría como nunca antes

"Tú me quieres... Niisan"

Él abrió los ojos como platos y luego sonrió suavemente - "Hinata-sama, usted es la persona que mas me importa"

Le toqué la mejilla derecha con ternura, y su miembro se deslizó dentro de mí. Lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, pero no de dolor. Esta unión fue más emocional de que cualquiera de nosotros podría haberse imaginado

Mis manos jalaron el cabello de Neji más cerca, tan cerca como dos personas pueden estar, tocó mis muslos. Su lengua recorría mi cuello

Me sentí increíblemente llena, y me dolía la entrepierna. Me quejé al igual que Neji, aunque él lo hizo a través de su mandíbula. Su cabeza cayó en mi hombro, descansando mientras repetía sus movimientos llegando más y más profundo dentro de mí

Solté un chillido cuando Neji cambió de repente las posiciones, con una mano sostuvo mi espalda erguida y con la otra sostenía mis nalgas, me recostó en la tierra oscura y se hundido aún más, lo que me hizo gemir y envolver los brazos con fuerza alrededor de su cuello

Se calmó y se inclinó para mirarme, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mientras sus manos se posaron en mis caderas y se quedo inmóvil, como si fuese a hacerme daño si se movía un milímetro. Lo anime con un apretón de mis muslos y mis talones en su parte trasera, él lo entendió. Se retiró y empuje hacia adelante con cautela, observando cuidadosamente mis facciones y medir mis reacciones

Mis cejas se juntaron y mi boca se abrió, quede sin aliento - "M-más…"

Neji sacudió sus caderas por un momento, antes de retirarse y entrar nuevamente, con menos cautela y temor de dañarme

Se escuchaba el golpe de nuestra piel húmeda, así como los gemidos. Sus ojos seguían abiertos, aunque yo cerré los míos. Cuando lo abrí me refleje en los suyos, y se inclinó para besarme profundamente

Su ritmo acelero y su lengua envolvía a la mía, nuestros cuerpos estaban en sintonía. Luego, sus manos se posaron en mis caderas para que nuestros cuerpos se pudieran conectar completamente. Un nuevo sentimiento me golpeó, corriendo por mis venas, tocó un lugar que hizo que el volumen de mis gritos aumentara de manera espectacular, y rompiera el beso

Sonrió, su ritmo se hizo más irregular y su mano derecha se hizo camino entre nuestros cuerpos para frotar mi intimidad

"A-AA, Niisan..."

Con confianza su cuerpo trabajaba sobre el mió, frotando su pulgar con avidez. Gemía tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero no pude hacerlo

Solté mis manos del cuello de Neji y enterré los dedos en la tierra oscura, apasionante

Estaba tan cerca...

Arquee la espalda, tensando los músculos, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, y mire a Neji que tenia los ojos cerrados

Redoblando sus esfuerzos, Neji acarició mi intimidad con más velocidad y sus embestidas eran más rápidas. Se mordió el labio luego llego el orgasmo para ambos - "Hinata-sama..."

Grité cuando el placer se apoderó de mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo temblaba, mis músculos se tensaron y luego se relajaron con cada ola de euforia

Por un momento no vi, no sentí ningún olor, ni sabor, ni oír nada. Todo lo que hice fue sentir y respirar con un peso presionando encima de mí

Después de un rato me di cuenta que había cerrado los ojos, y había abierto surcos en la tierra. Vi un hombro, con cabellos castaños esparcidos en una pálido espalda, era todo lo que pude ver, y que no sean las lisas paredes del interior del árbol y la entrada

Mis manos se trasladaron a acariciar la espalda de Neji, las caricias eran suaves y luego él me abrazo, aunque no podíamos estar más cerca de lo que ya estábamos

Froto su nariz contra la piel de mi cuello, junto con una exclamación de satisfacción - "Mmm"

Neji se levantó lo suficiente como para besarme, su lengua toco mis labios brevemente antes de que se apartara. Me di cuenta de que todavía estábamos unidos, pero no por mucho tiempo. Simplemente se retiro de mi interior y se irguió, de pie encima de mí, se limpio los fluidos de su cuerpo con la camisa y se puso los pantalones

Él sonrió por encima del hombro y se inclinó para ayudarme a sacudir el polvo de mi parte posterior, limpiándome lo mejor que pudo con su camisa, y me ayudo a vestirme, y salio sin camisa

Le sonreí a él cuando terminó y él me ayudo a salir. El sol se ponía, pero incluso en la tenue luz pude ver los rasgos suaves de Neji. Puso su rostro en mi hombro. Todavía podía sentir el calor que habíamos compartido a través de mi ropa y de la piel de su espalda desnuda, donde mis manos acariciaban sus hombros

Aspiró profundamente - "Ahora que te le encontrado, no quiero que se vaya"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Mel-Hentai, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

* * *

Abrase aun mas a Neji y le sonreí - "No tendrás que hacerlo"

Una mano grande se trasladó a acariciar mi mejilla, sus ojos estaban sobre mi - "¿Quieres decir?"

Me sonroje y aparte la vista - "H-hai. Estoy segura de que otosan lo aprobaría"

Neji se inclinó para enterrar su rostro en mi cuello. Aspiró profundamente después de que mi risa lo calmara y me envolvió en sus brazos

"¿Qué prefieres ser, una amante o una novia?"

***

"Otosan yo... tengo una petición que hacerle"

Los ojos de mi padre se posaron en mí

Tuve finalmente el valor suficiente para acercarme a él en su estudio antes de que supiera que sirvieran la comida, después de que yo le di mi virginidad a Neji

"Tenemos una petición que hacerle"

Neji...

Mis ojos se abrieron y mis mejillas enrojecieron, su mano derecha tomó mi mano izquierda

Los ojos de mi padre se posaron en Neji después de que nuestras manos se unieron

"¿Cuál es la razón de esta familiaridad entre ustedes, Neji, Hinata?"

"Un ano..."

"Es nuestro deseo que permita el matrimonio entre Hinata y yo"

Las cejas de mi padre se levantaron con asombro antes de un lento descenso - "Tenia la impresión de que Hinata te era indiferente, Neji"

Neji sonrió suavemente - "Eso ya no es el caso, Hiashi-sama"

Su cálida mano apretó la mía haciendo que sonriera dulcemente a cambio

"¿Y tú, Hinata?"

Los ojos de mi padre centraron toda su atención en mí mientras esperaba expectante una respuesta

"Yo quiero casarme con Neji, padre"

Él asintió con la cabeza ligeramente y sonrió - "Voy a conceder su petición, pero con una condición"

Sentí que mi cuerpo de congelo y Neji habló - "¿Y cual seria la condición?"

La sonrisa de mi padre ampliado - "Usted debe permanecer castos hasta que se casen"

**FIN**


End file.
